RE: Dreaming of Death
by kttykiwi
Summary: Umbrella special ops soldier Rain Ocampo has a nightmare before the biggest mission she's ever taken. Will Deja Vu really be the thing that saves her life? How I think the movies COULD have gone.
1. The Night Before

**RE: Dreaming of Death**

**By KttyKiwi**

**Rain Survives her time in the HIVE.**

**Rating: M **(for) **Blood, Gore, lesbians and Zombies.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_Umbrella Special Ops Soldier Rain Ocampo has a terrifying dream the night before her most important mission ever. Will Déjà vu be the thing that saves her life?_

**Pairings: **_Alice/Rain_

**Authors Notes: **_I started watching the movies again recently and after reading a few fics fell in love with the Alice/ Rain pairing and decided to write one myself.__ This is my take on what I think could have happened differently to allow Rain a chance to escape the Hive and the effects that occur after. Most of the events will come from the movie-verse, but I have recently read the books by Keith R.A. DeCandido based on the movies and a few facts may slip in here or there as well._

_For example, in the Book the entire team is named while only J.D, Rain, One, and Kaplan get named in the movie. Another fact is that Rain is given the last name Melendez instead of Ocampo, something which I am debating on myself since she is listed as Rain O. on this site but I think that Melendez sounds just as good until you lengthen her name to Lorraine… see?_

_Well enough with the rambling, hopefully you will enjoy what I have written here and like always, feel free to take inspiration should it give you an idea of your own. The more ideas we share, the more stories that can be created. _

**Dreaming of Death**

**00 The Angels Mercy**

_EVEN as the needle pierced her skin and the anti-virus was released into her bloodstream she knew that it was already far too late. Still, she had to make the angel in front of her understand her final wishes. She couldn't become one of those abominations; she didn't want to turn on her remaining companion in an attempt to devour her flesh._

"_I don't want to be one of those things, walking around without a soul."_

_Her vision had been fading steadily since the first bite had infected her, but still she easily saw the sorrow etched onto her companions face at the thought of the virus and its effects._

"_You won't. No one else is going to die, I promise."_

"_When the time comes… you'll take care of it. Right?" She knew it was cruel to ask, to expect the woman she had come to trust so much in so short a time to do this after all that had happened. But still, it was a necessity at this point._

_Her angel hesitated at the question, blue eyes searching her own and after a moment finding what she needed to give a quiet 'yes'. It is a silent promise that she will keep herself alive and escape this hell that they had found. It reassures her to know that at least one person will escape, and with her quickly fading strength she removes her watch and places it in the other woman's shaking hands._

_They both know that she no longer has any use for it, despite being given the anti-virus; maybe if she had been bitten fewer times, or if they had gotten to the train faster, but not now. Blackness stole across her remaining vision and she began to lose consciousness, a moment passed and she was brought back to reality by the sound of a cocking gun. Carefully but quickly she reached out and stilled the blonde woman's hand, pointing the barrel of the gun at the floor before taking it away completely._

"_I'm not dead yet. Maybe I should hold on to that."_

"_I could kiss you, you bitch!" The prospect of a kiss from the blonde excited her a bit, but reality set in and she knew it would never happen. The risk of transmitting the infection was far too high at this stage, but it did not stop gentle hands from lightly gripping her head and placing a kiss on her brow. She lingered a moment- the kiss a silent goodbye and a wish that things could have been different._

_This time as her consciousness began to fade, she knew that it was the end and there would be no coming back except as a soulless abomination. Carefully she pushed the pistol back to the blonde with a smile and a whispered 'thanks'. A few moments passed before her body began moving on its own, her eyes seeing once more and zooming in on the look of horror that had crossed her blonde companions face._

_She had only a second to notice the tears of sorrow and regret that coursed down her angels cheeks before blinding pain hit her between the eyes, accompanied by the sound of thunder._

Rain Ocampo woke with a sudden jolt, gasping for air as if she had been drowning and unconsciously searching her body for bite marks that did not exist. Bile rose in her throat sending her scrambling for the bathroom, only to find her nausea dissipating with every rushed step. By the time she had reached her toilet the sickness she had felt was just a memory, though a new concern made itself known as her muscles cramped from the sudden exertion.

"Shit! Calm the fuck down Rain, it was just a dream."

Her racing heart began to slow, and finally she took notice of the fact that she was literally soaked in sweat. The need to be clean took her with force and she hopped into the shower with it at full blast. Instantly she began to feel better and set out to scrub the nightmare from her skin.

"I really need to stop watching fucking zombie movies before bed."

**Dreaming of Death**

_END CHAPTER ONE!_

_I wanted to make this as a sort of prologue to the upcoming events. Hopefully you will understand how this chapter causes things to play out at a later date._

_Still, despite how short it is, expect the rest of the story to end up fairly lengthy over the course of time since I plan to go through all four movies in time. Also I hope you will forgive the length in between updates since real life has a way of interfering so very often._


	2. Into Hell

**RE: Dreaming of Death**

**By KttyKiwi**

**Rain Survives her time in the HIVE.**

**Rating: M **(for) **Blood, Gore, lesbians and Zombies.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_Umbrella Special Ops Soldier Rain Ocampo has a terrifying dream the night before her most important mission ever. Will Déjà vu be the thing that saves her life?_

**Pairings: **_Alice/Rain_

**Authors Notes: **_Finally the long awaited chapter two! This chapter will basically follow the movie from Rain's POV up until a certain point. After that things will begin to change from the Actual Movie events in such a way as to allow for my chosen ending. At that point more detail will go into certain scenes, though it will remain Rain centric. Either way I hope it makes sense and reads well enough that you want to see it finished as much as I do._

_Just keep in mind; I literally watched the movie (On DVD) about 50 or so times to create a proper script to follow that would allow me to put in all the proper details. So please don't complain that there are certain scenes or dialogue missing. I KNOW what they are, and I chose to alter it this way because I didn't want a simple retelling of the movie._

**Dreaming of Death**

**01 It's raining in Hell**

CONFIDENTIAL REPORT.

SUBJECT:

THE EVENTS LEADING TO THE INCIDENT AT RACOON CITY.

AT THE BEGINNING OF THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY, THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION HAD BECOME THE LARGEST COMMERCIAL ENTITY IN THE UNITED STATES. 9 OUT OF EVERY 10 HOMES CONTAIN ITS PRODUCTS. ITS POLITICAL AND FINANCIAL INFLUENCE IS FELT EVERYWHERE. IN PUBLIC, IT IS THE WORLD'S LEADING SUPPLIER OF:

*COMPUTER TECHNOLOGY

*MEDICAL PRODUCTS

*HEALTHCARE

UNKNOWN EVEN TO ITS OWN EMPLOYEES, ITS MASSIVE PROFITS ARE GENERATED BY:

*MILITARY TECHNOLOGY

*GENETIC EXPERIMENTATION

*VIRAL WEAPONRY

**Dreaming of Death -The Mansion Entrance**

Rain had been feeling a sense of intense paranoia from the moment she had woken that day, the sweat of her nightmares still clinging to her skin. The feeling had slowly begun to taper off as she had made her way into work, and had nearly gone back to her regular level of combat readiness and paranoia after she had put J.D. down on the mat during their morning spar. It had quickly begun to ratchet back up from the exact moment that One, her commanding officer had called an emergency mission briefing.

That the briefing had been exactly as she remembered the mission from her nightmare to be about had her just a little spooked, but nothing that couldn't be explained away. Still, when prepping her gear she made sure to pack an extra mag of ammo for each weapon and secreted away a third mag for her Colt.

_Just in case, after all it's always better to be safe than sorry._

Soon they were prepped and ready to roll, their destination the Mansion Entrance to the Hive located in the Arklay Mountains. They would arrive just shy of five hours after the initial loss of contact, an eternity when dealing with potential Hazards and hundreds of lives. As they approach from the air, Rain spots that someone was clearly in the Mansion, the lights spelling out that someone was still alive down there.

_Why does that thought comfort me so much? I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was seven._

Rain ignores the terrible thought that after this mission she would be just as terrified of the dark as she had ever been when she was a child, it scares her too much. Instead she distracts herself by pulling her mask on preparing to rappel into the Mansion, forcing herself to concentrate on landing safely.

Within seconds she is through the window and taking in a scene that feels familiar in a way it shouldn't, quickly disarming the man holding a gun on them.

_Matt._ She thinks even as she wrestles him to the ground and cuffs him, ignoring the man's yelling about her breaking his arm. One finally steps through the busted window and approaches the blonde _Alice_ for a report, trusting that she and JD had the man under control.

Rain can hear One asking for a report, and can't help but feel protective of the blonde who was so very familiar to her even at a distance. She nearly growls when the large man pushes the other woman into a wall, and catches herself.

_What the hell? I don't even know her, why the fuck am I being so protective?_

Thoughts of a blonde angel flit across her mind, but she pushes them away into that dark place where dead team mates and being eaten alive dwell. She was not yet ready to revisit that particular nightmare, especially when distraction could get her or her team killed.

She comes out of her thoughts just in time to hear JD say the man's name to be Matthew Addison, and that he wasn't getting a match for the id.

"Who are you?" She practically growls it, only half heartedly holding her gun on him out of frustration.

"I just transferred. They probably don't even have me on file yet."

She spots One giving JD a look, wanting to know if the man's, matt's words had any truth to them.

"The locals are inefficient, it's possible."

"Should I secure him here?" Rain really hopes that One says yes, but knows he won't even as he pulls his mask to look Alice in the eyes.

"No. We take him with us."

"You can't do this!"

Putting her gun away Rain pulls her mask before leaning in close to give her reply, the usual sarcasm missing as déjà vu rears to an intense level.

"Blow me."

Something must have shown in her actions or voice because Matt gave no effort to resist as she led him into the room with the others, and JD who had clearly heard her reply as well gave her a searching glance as she passed him by.

"Prep for entry to the Hive."

A shiver races down her back at those words and a feeling of doom begins to build. Within moments they have come upon a Train platform, Kaplan stating that the power was out. Needing something to do to ease her nerves Rain volunteers to fix it.

"I'm on it."

She quickly pushes Matt further onto the train and then removing her Mp5k proceeds down through the trap door located in the floor of the train with a flash light on hand. Standing she spots the power couplings and reconnects them with relative ease.

A strange noise pulls her attention away from the couplings and she squats to peer to the end of the tunnel, only to find a hole in some wiring down the way. She puts the strange feeling she has off as nothing and rises to her full height only to get scared as JD suddenly peeks down from above.

"Are you done yet? Jumpy?"

He laughs at her, but Rain can tell he doesn't really mean it. Still she smiles when he jumps after she finishes reconnecting the power and the rail near his head sparks. Quickly she exits the underbelly as the train begins to power up and reclaims her weapon as they pick up speed. As she mindlessly checks it over she thinks back to how jumpy she has become in the last few hours.

_It's just that dream getting to me. That's all, nothing bad will happen._

**Dreaming of Death -The Train Ride**

There is a door on the train that won't open, but Rain persists in trying. Finally she gets fed up with it and turns to find both Matt and Alice watching her with curious expressions. Normally the look would rub her the wrong way, and it is on the tip of her tongue to snap at them, but a feeling holds her back from doing more than lightly glaring.

"How's that door?"

"It's sealed shut."

"Let me." J.D. comes from behind One and heads to the sealed door with a cocky grin, one that pisses Rain off just enough to avoid letting him know that there is obviously something on the other side holding it closed.

Quickly she works her way over by One with a grin even as J.D manages to open the door where she had failed. The grin stays as a man falls out and onto JD, causing the other soldier to yell and jump away while pulling his weapon. One has also trained his weapon on the unknown, and Rain can't help but think that killing him now would save them a lot of trouble in the future. The grin drops from her face at that thought and she doesn't even bother taunting J.D it has her so rattled.

_What the hell? I'm going nuts, just because this bastard... didn't do anything. I've never seen him before in my life!_

She doesn't bother to pay attention as Olga, their medic, checks that the new man _Spence Parks_ is ok and just missing his memory as well. Somehow she just knows that things are about to take a turn for the worst.

**Dreaming of Death -Route through the Hive**

Thirty minutes into the mission and Rain has officially begun to freak out. They had broken through the main doors, found the elevators crashed, the direct route flooded, and now they were in a place that featured prominently in last night's nightmare. Everything that had happened up to this point had given her the heebie jeebies associated with déjà vu, but this was literally the start of everything that had her waking in a cold sweat wanting to throw up.

"Maybe the corporation's keeping a few secrets down here. Something you're not supposed to see."

"J.D, you and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit." One's voice broke her from her thoughts and her face paled unhealthily as she realized what had just been said.

_Calm yourself Rain, it was just a dream. Just. A. Dream._

"All right. There may be survivors. Give me a search line, but keep it tight." One's command had the others heading off into the surroundings, while J.D and Matt simply looked to Rain to lead.

Half heartedly she gave Matt a shove and the order to 'Move it' as they followed the others part way into the stacks and set up camp with the entrance visible.

"What do you think they keep in these things?"

"Whatever it is, I don't think I want to know."

**Dreaming of Death -The Red Queen's Defense**

Computer Simulation-

Identifying as: RED QUEEN CHAMBER

Elevation: -1900 feet

Mission Time: 02:13:54

Alice is looking through the small glass window embedded in the sealed door while Kaplan does his job at the control station- a set of computers and their monitors. One and the Medic watch from over his shoulder.

"What's taking so long?"

"The Red Queen's defenses are in place. She's making it... difficult." Kaplan answers Olga's question even as a bright _ding_ sounds and the once sealed doors begin to open.

"Let's pack it up." One heads over to the open door while Olga, Vance, and Warner grab a large silver cylinder and place it into a duffel bag. Pausing at the doorway he turns to Alice with a warning glare.

"You stay here."

She nods and he heads into the dark hall, weapon at the ready. He is almost to the end when suddenly the walls come to life with a bright white light. One glances back at Kaplan to see what is happening.

*The lights are automated. Nothing to worry about.*

One nods to himself at the sound of Kaplan's voice over the radio, and continues to the far door where he proceeds to place a small silver device. Speaking into the radio he lets the others know that the transmitter is in position.

"Rodger. Running the bypass." Kaplan smiles to himself as he code breaks the door, while Alice watches on from over his shoulder.

The screen itself reads:

PASCODE SEARCH

[X][X][1][X][X]

FOUND

At the same exact time the numbers begin to appear on the doors locking mechanism, eventually reading as:

[1][2][1][7][7]

"Checkmate."

All in the room watch as the door opens automatically, and One does a quick check from his secured position before motioning the rest of his team forward.

"Move up."

As Warner, Olga, and Vance move past her with the device, Alice takes the time to ask what exactly it was supposed to be.

"That's what's gonna shut the Queen down. Delivers a massive electrical charge. Scrambles the mainframe and forces it to reboot."

Alice mumbles the words to herself in an effort to understand Kaplan's explanation, and looks up just in time to watch as the door begins to seal behind the team. Every one of the commandoes draws their weapons as both doors close, trapping them in the bright hallway.

One shouts over the radio for Kaplan while backing up towards the rest of his team.

"It's some kind of dormant defense mechanism. We must have tripped it when we opened the door."

"Then put it back to sleep."

"I'm working on it." Kaplan continues to type frantically at the control systems, the one screen now flashing a warning that scared the hell out of him.

LEVEL 5

WEAPON SYSTEM

ACTIVATED

"Would you open that door now, please?" Spence stands behind Kaplan, urgency in his words as a feeling of doom settles on the room.

"I'm trying."

While Kaplan works to stop the system, One and the others are holding their positions. He and Warner facing the Queen's Chamber while Vance and Olga face the way they entered, keeping watch for anything sinister.

"Hold your positions. Everyone stay calm."

"What's that?" Warner's call redirects One's attention down the corridor where all the light from the walls seems to be gathering. A high pitched whine accompanies two points of light growing stronger until they form a line. Within seconds the line is speeding for the team at neck height, forcing One and the others to duck.

"Down! Get Down!"

Not all of them are quite quick enough.

Outside the chamber Alice is watching these events through the small window, yelling at Kaplan to hurry as she watches the light form and pass through the hall.

"Something's killing them in there!"

"Don't do this to me!"

Back in the lighted hallway, One shouts for the medic as he comforts Warner, who has had a large portion of his right hand cut off by the light. He looks up to see her standing there, unmoving and watches with dawning horror as a red line begins to form slowly across her neck. One looks away as her head drops to the floor, the rest of her body following shortly after.

One continues to hold his teammates hand, trying desperately to keep him awake as shock begins to set in.

"Stay conscious. You're going into shock. Stay Awake!"

"Sir! It's coming back!" One and his last remaining teammate both look up in horror to see the line forming once more. Standing quickly they back away towards the entrance as the beam approaches.

"It's coming back!"

The beam starts at ankle level and Vance quickly attempts to jump over it, only for the beam to follow him upwards, cutting the man in half at the waist. One seeing this quickly jumps up to the ceiling and grabs a hold of the overhead structure, pulling himself flat and just missing being cut though his tactical knife does not survive.

Alice who has been watching still, screams at Kaplan to hurry and open the door. Helpless to do more than scream impotently as the men who had brought her down here were slaughtered.

"I'm almost there!"

The beam forms once more and One stands ready for it, waiting to move in any direction necessary for his survival. He backs up several steps, almost reaching the door, and is surprised to see the beam form a net like lattice across the entire hall.

"Shit!" There is nowhere to go that will let him avoid the beam, and the despair forces him back just one more step, his back now touching the door. Not wanting to see his death he closes his eyes and waits for it calmly.

Just as the beam is about to reach the team leader it stops and turns off, close enough to cut him should he move just the slightest bit forward. Kaplan had done it, though not nearly fast enough to have done much good.

Alice who has seen the deaths feels herself gag just a little, tears of relief filling her eyes at one less terrible sight to be imprinted in her memory. Kaplan stands from his spot shakily as the door opens once more, letting One collapse backwards to the ground safely.

Alice immediately bends down to help the larger man up, hoping that he would be alright.

"Thank you. I'll be fine." He stands tall and strong a look of determination on his face. "Kaplan. Make sure that bitch is down this time!"

"What?" Alice and Spence give them both a look of confused terror, even as Kaplan double checks the computer before standing and heading shakily towards the room of light.

"We still have to complete the mission."

"There is no way in hell I'm going down there." Spence is adamant, and backs himself up against the nearest wall and away from these lunatics.

"Her defenses are down." Kaplan's voice is shaky, upset that his teammates have died.

"Déjà vu, anyone?"

**Dreaming of Death**


	3. They Don't Play Fetch

**RE: Dreaming of Death**

**By KttyKiwi**

**Rain Survives her time in the HIVE.**

**Rating: M **(for) **Blood, Gore, lesbians and Zombies.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_Umbrella Special Ops Soldier Rain Ocampo has a terrifying dream the night before her most important mission ever. Will Déjà vu be the thing that saves her life?_

**Pairings: **_Alice/Rain_

**Authors Notes: **_Well here it is! Chapter 3! I finally got some real time to sit down and just work on my writing, and lucky for you readers I was in the mood for a little Resident Evil! Now, a quick word of warning, it has been a while since I worked on this so the actual writing style has changed a little and might seem a bit off at first. Hopefully however it won't seem like a big deal. Secondly, If you want to know why it seems that someone in particular is acting strangely then read the ending authors notes._

**Dreaming of Death**

**02 Escape from the Homicidal Queen**

Rain was now bored, since the initial moments of Déjà vu nothing else had happened that had triggered the feeling and just standing here watching Matt was boring no matter how you sliced it. So now she stood cleaning her nails with her tactical knife, something she had picked up from her old man.

"They're late."

JD's voice startles her a bit but not enough to make her jump, and she quickly checks the time which reads at 1:27:45.

The sudden sound of metal on metal has all three of them turning to investigate. Rain quickly returns her knife to its sheath before pulling her Colt and setting out to see what it was.

"I got this."

Again the noise sounds and she heads towards it while remaining on guard, it isn't until the noise sounds for a third time and she can see the metal canister rolling across the floor that the feeling of danger nearly staggered her. Cautiously she peeks around the nearby corner and spots someone in a white lab coat having difficulty standing against a rack of tanks nearby.

_This is triggering some very bad alarms and I should just walk away very quietly very fast._

Against her first instinct, Rain quickly walks over to help the survivor while shouting for JD, though she does keep her pistol out and in her off hand somehow feeling better for it.

"JD, we got a survivor! It's okay ma'am we're here to help you."

_Fuck my training, if this bitch starts with the biting I swear to god I will kill someone for getting me into this._

The person stumbles and starts to fall but Rain quickly reaches out to catch her, gun hand on her shoulder the other upon her face. She goes to speak with the woman again but is cut off as teeth sink into the flesh of her hand. The pain is enough to keep her off balance and when the crazed woman lunges she falls to the floor trying her hardest to keep the bitch from biting her again.

She can see the woman's mouth covered in her blood, the teeth looking rotted and her face crazed. Something inside snaps and she begins trying harder to get the monster off of her so she could put a bullet between its eyes.

"Damn it! I fucking knew it! Get off of me so I can kill you!"

JD who had rounded the corner sees this and runs over to pull the crazed woman from his teammate and managing to drop her several feet away. Helping Rain from the floor he asks if she was okay.

"Fuck no I'm not okay! That damn corpse just bit me! I'm missing a chunk of my hand!" She quickly pulls out some gauze and begins to bandage the wound, trusting JD to keep the thing at bay until she was done.

JD for his part cocks his own pistol and takes aim at the crazy with a command to 'stay down'. Of course she doesn't listen and slowly rises to her feet, lurching little by little towards the commandos.

"I'm warning you, I will fire if you continue moving any closer!" She takes another few steps closer and Rain continues to calmly wrap her hand as JD threatens the woman. With a quick muttered curse He fires a round into the left knee of the being, only to watch as she continues standing and even moving again after only a moment.

A look of surprise crosses his face and he ignores Rains comment to 'Shoot that bitch in the head already' to instead plant another round in her opposite knee. That one didn't even slow her down and as he raises his gun to fire off another shot he is pre-empted by Rain firing one of her own.

"I told you dumbass, shoot the bitch in the head."

The Latina calmly replaces her sidearm and then continues to wrap her hand, even as JD gawks at her.

"You just shot a survivor!"

At this point Matt, Kaplan, One, and Alice, arrive on the scene. Matt who had heard the most quickly asks Rain what happened.

"She shot a survivor!" JD is still gawking at Rain and turning to look at the dead body every few seconds.

"I did not! That fucking corpse bit me!" Rain was mad now, because no matter what anyone else believed she knew that things were a lot more real around here than they thought.

_Although why I got to dream of this fucked up day before hand I don't want to know._

"I want a report Ocampo!" One wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Oh cool, you survived!" Now that her hand was taken care of she walked over to Matt and set the man's hands free from the cuffs completely ignoring the looks she was getting. "Well sir, I'm pretty sure I've either gone completely insane or that I dreamt we would all die down here at the hands of corpses and monsters. Seeing as one said corpse just took a chunk outta my hand I'm still hoping I'm ready for the loony bin."

Alice who had been watching everything carefully noticed something odd about the dead woman on the ground. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but... looking at Rain's hand and noticing the amount of blood it hit her.

"Why isn't she bleeding?"

Everyone turned to look at the blonde with questioning eyes. "Why isn't she bleeding? Rain shot her just a few minutes ago but there isn't any blood. Why?"

Rain goes to say something sarcastic but is interrupted by JD holding up his hand for silence. Slowly they all become aware of what sounds like metal dragging across the floor. The sound is chilling and Rain instantly pulls her rifle up and into position, making sure to set it for single round shots as she does.

"I don't care if you don't believe me but I do suggest you aim for the head and don't let them bite you."

The commandos each face a different direction as the sound gets closer until finally they can see its source, what seems to be a man with a clearly broken ankle dragging a fire axe behind him. It isn't until he faces them full on that they can see he is missing half of it.

"Jesus Christ! What happened to his fucking face?"

"There's more over here!"

"Don't panic!" One's voice is commanding and calm, keeping the group more level headed. It isn't until one of the things lunges at Rain from her side that the shooting starts, her first shot hitting it in the face and blowing it back to the floor.

Rain takes her time, lining up the shots one by one to take them out of the fight once and for all, knowing that the others still didn't believe her even with the building evidence.

_Even I don't fucking believe me! This shit is nightmare movie material, not real life! But how else do you explain the assholes they keep shooting just getting the fuck back up while mine don't?_

She hears Alice screaming something about the things not dying but doesn't pay any attention until she hears her warning the others about shooting the tanks.

_Jesus JD, watch what the fuck you're doing over there!_

"Fall Back to the Exits! Move!" One calls for them to get a move on and starts off towards the Hive exit with everyone but Matt, Alice, and Rain following him. Alice yells for them to wait, but they are concentrated on trying to escape and cannot hear her over the sounds of gunfire. Rain grabs hold of Alice's arm and shouts for them to Move.

They head off just seconds before a punctured tank explodes into a large fireball, throwing the three of them several feet away to land on the floor.

Rain's ear are ringing something fierce and for some reason all she can think as she stares at the blonde is _I wonder if I can get that kiss this time._ The sound starts returning and Rain realizes she just got thrown 10 feet from a rather close explosion and didn't die. _Awesome! Now to get a move on before the corpses do._

"Hey Alice, wake your ass up! You too Matt, time to get the fuck out of here!" She shakes them both awake with a bit of effort, but soon enough they are up and moving further through the stacks. Only moments later however, Rain is cursing the others for getting away from her.

_What the fuck is with these people? Why on earth would you want to go traipsing through this place alone?_

Even so, the Latina wasn't going anywhere else unless it was to find them, especially since as far as she was concerned dying twice sounded like a sucky idea.

**Dreaming of Death –In a similar state of affairs**

One felt like swearing a bit himself at the moment as he came to realize that he was missing people. "Where is Ocampo?"

"She took off after the Woman and Cop!" JD shouted to his commanding officer just a moment before heading to find out what was taking Kaplan so long on that door.

Moments later and One finally comes up on the others, letting them know he is almost out of ammo. He is just in time to see JD turn back from the now open door and be dragged backwards into a swarm of the monsters. Without thinking he rushes in to pull his man out of the swarm, but has no chance to rescue him as he is soon completely dragged under. One can feel the bites they had inflicted on him, and pulls himself from the door with the command to retreat to the Queens Chambers instead.

Once they make it there the group takes refuge behind the heavy security doors. One checking his remaining Ammo with thoughts of scavenging if needed only to hear Kaplan screaming about the bodies being missing.

"Damn it. Ocampo was right wasn't she?"

"It looks that way, and here I thought your soldier girl was just a bit off her rocker." One gives Spence a look of disgust at his response, even though he had thought the same thing for a bit.

"We're never gonna make it to the surface." Kaplan had said it softly but both other men still heard him loud and clear. One was ashamed to admit he felt much the same.

**Dreaming of Death –They Don't Play Fetch**

Alice had been wandering the facility on her own since losing sight of Matt and Rain, only to end up here.

_Let's see, there are broken cages, lots of blood, and it smells of wet dog and death. Yep, whoever I am is definitely crazy for coming in here on purpose._

She heads further into the lab area where the cages are held and is startled by the sound of clanging coming from behind her.

Watching towards the other end of the hall, she hears the sounds of tapping and is only mildly surprised to see a Doberman that starts to growl at her.

_Yep, it's a dead dog. I think it's Time to go._

Once through the nearby containment door, she watches as it jumps at the window for a second and turns into the room only to find an undying worker already with in arms reach. Quickly she fights him back with several punches and then uses a spin kick to send him flying into glass shelves with a crack and a crash.

_Holy shit! I can fight! Guess One wasn't kidding when he said I was a security operative._

Getting over the shock she notices a pistol holstered on the body and carefully goes to retrieve it, afraid of the man coming back again. Just as her fingers touch the gun the sound of glass breaking has her turning to spot the Doberman having jumped through the large glass window. Quickly she backs up and escapes out into the lab once more, leaving the Doberman scrabbling at the door once again.

_Hah! Take—ah shit._

As she turns Alice spots 7 more of the dogs waiting for her, all in various states of un-death, one even missing a large chunk from his throat. As one they charge for her and she quickly fires on them until the gun is empty, dropping them all permanently with perfectly placed head shots.

As she lowers the gun she hears the tapping of claws from off to the side and turns to spot the last Dog staring at her from its place in the window. She gasps and drops the now useless pistol and takes off as the dog leaps for her. Stepping up on to a nearby crate and then pushing off the corners of the wall she gets enough height to perform a flying kick that snaps the dog's neck and sends it crashing into another window.

_Holy Shit! I kick ass!_

"Fuck that was hot! I'm glad I found you when I did." Rain had finally caught up to her. "But why don't we go find Mr. Trouble before he gets himself eaten."

Alice blushes a little at Rain's choice in words but agrees to get out of there quickly. She is somewhat surprised though when Rain stops her and hands her a pistol and two magazines. "What?"

"I saw the way you used that gun and I still have my own rather large ammo supply right here. Besides if we get separated again you might end up needing it."

Without quite knowing why, Alice is flattered by the fact that the other woman wanted her to stay safe even when they were apart. Quickly she places the extra magazines of ammo in her boots and carries the pistol like she had been born holding it.

"Alright, let's find Matt and get back with the others."

**Dreaming of Death –Of Sisters and homicidal AI.**

Rain sighed in disappointment as she watched Alice speak with Matt over the body of his dead sister. _How the hell could Umbrella do this kind of shit and get away with it? To think that this will all end with a cover up just seems fucked up, but there is no way they will let this thing go public._

Not wanting to interrupt the conversation but sensing trouble heading their way Rain motions the others to shut up and start moving. Up the hall several figures can be seen slowly coming closer to them.

Only minutes later however they are forced to run for their lives as what seems to be the entire horde catches their scent. Quickly enough they can see the door to the red queen's chamber before them, Rain taking her time to shoot a few corpses the closer they get to the door.

_I might as well thin the herd while they take the time to get that door open._

She snickers at the sudden image of mooing zombies and behind her she can hear Alice yelling at the others not to shoot. Quickly she takes down the three closest corpses before turning to pass through the door. The second she is through it she turns and shoots the nearest corpse sending it backwards into its compatriots and clearing the doorway so that it seals shut smoothly.

"Ocampo! Where the hell have you been?" She turns at the sound of One's voice and smiles seeing him still alive, before faltering as she sees the bloody bandages on his arm.

"They followed me home so I decided to keep them."

Rain enjoys the 'What the Fuck?' faces she is receiving, but can't really say why she finds everything so goddamn hilarious right now.

_Maybe I have a concussion?_

She starts touching her head and trying to check if she might in fact be injured but comes up blank and shrugs deciding that going nuts was the least of her worries. At this point the others have decided to ignore her in favor of keeping Alice from opening any doors and killing them all.

"So, what about going that way?" Rain pays attention to the conversation as Alice asks her question, vaguely remembering this happening before in her dream.

_That's weird, before it was like really bad déjà vu when things lined up with each other, and now I just remember her saying that before like she was simply repeating herself._

"So we wait. If someone doesn't hear back from you, they'll send back up or something. Right?" Rain zeroes in on Spence and has to stop herself from shooting him right that second.

_Ugh. Why can't I remember what it is he did to make me hate him?_

"What's wrong?" She comes back to the conversation in time to hear One's answer.

"We have just under an hour to escape through this facility before it is sealed shut and we are trapped. Containment is the only failsafe plan against possible contamination the corporation was able to implement."

"And you are only telling us this now, when we're trapped, half a fucking mile underground?" Spence was furious, but to be fair he had every right to be.

"We have to find a way out of this room." Rain is up and following Alice as she retrieves the bag containing the Red Queen's core and heads into the next chamber.

"Where are you taking those?" Kaplan sounds very worried, and One just seems a bit resigned before getting up and following after the group.

"I'm turning her back on."

"That is not a good idea."

"She'll know a way out of here." Alice sounds determined and Rain gets a small shiver down her spine.

_I knew there was an upside to liking things equally. It lets me appreciate everything else so much more._

As they approach the room, Alice immediately places herself by the pedestal in order to replace the missing circuitry. Rain having known where this was leading simply waits against a wall nearby for things to play out. It is One who questions Alice on her course of action.

"That homicidal AI killed my men, nearly killed me, and may yet succeed in killing us all."

"That homicidal AI may be our only way out of here."

"Considering the way she's been treated I'm sure she's going to be real happy to help us out." Spence broke into the argument he felt might be brewing and put his own opinion out there.

"Kaplan, that circuit breaker you mentioned earlier. Can you bypass it?" Alice simply ignored the man and his unnecessary commentary to get things back on track.

"Yeah."

"So do it." One looks a little upset at Alice ordering around his people, but quickly lets it go. A man like him wasn't the leader for being petty and stupid; he knew exactly when it was time to let things go and when to push forward.

The two quickly work together and get the job done. Alice placing the circuitry in place as Kaplan finishes arming the remote detonator in his hand. "All right, the circuit breaker is disabled. This time if I hit the switch, she won't be able to shut down. She's gonna fry."

Just as Kaplan finishes speaking, a holographic representation of the Red Queen materializes between One, Spence, and Matt, facing towards Alice and Kaplan who stand upon the pedestal. The image quickly blinks out leaving the others to question the tech.

"Kaplan?"

"The initial charge must have damaged her boards."

"_Ah, there you are._" The voice carries through the room loud and clear, leaving them to search for a source._ "Things, I gather, have gone out of control."_

Rain is again enraged by the words but simply settles for huffing to herself in the corner, knowing that the bitch would get her just desserts. _Then on second thought..._ She lunges for the remote half heartedly easily being held back by Alice and Matt.

"I'd rather fry your ass now!"

"_I did warn you, didn't I?"_

Kaplan, who didn't realize Rain had no real intentions of grabbing the remote, still held it out of her reach so they could get answers. Alice on the other hand had settled into holding on to the female commandos arm gently even as Matt let go once they both understood she wasn't serious.

"Tell us what is going on down here. Now." One's voice was commanding and the AI did as requested.

"_Research and Development."_

"What about the T-Virus?" Matt's question raised several eyebrows, most notably those of Spence, Kaplan, and One.

"_The T-Virus was a major medical breakthrough... although it clearly also possessed highly profitable military applications." _Rain who had been keeping an eye on the man notices as Spence gets a faraway look in his eyes. To her it looks like when Alice had also been remembering something, and though she doesn't say anything now she makes a mental note to mention it to the woman currently playing with her arm.

"Well how does it explain those things out there?"

"_Even in death the human body still remains active. Hair and finger nails continue to grow. New cells are produced and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive Jolt, both to cellular growth and to those trace electrical impulses. Put quite simply... it reanimates the body."_

"Are you saying it is bringing the dead back to life?" One doesn't want to believe it.

"_Not exactly. The subjects only have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory. Virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the most basic of impulses, the most basic of needs."_

"Which is?"

"_The need to feed."_

Kaplan falls to his knees at this declaration, while One and Spence shake their heads in denial. Matt himself rocks back on his heels while Alice merely grabs onto Rain a bit tighter. Rain on the other hand...

"We already freaking knew that part, get to the part about killing them!"

"_Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods."_

"You mean shoot them in the head?" One gives Rain an apologetic look as he says this, knowing she had tried to warn them all earlier.

"Why did you kill everybody down here?"

"_The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus is protean, changing from liquid to airborne to blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from the Hive... so I took steps."_

Looking progressively more disturbed as the AI speaks, Matt decides to go for some clarification. "Steps?"

"_You must understand. Those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave."_

"Whoa. We-we're not infected." Spence does not like where this is going and hopes to stave things off.

"_Just one bite, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient..."_ One holds his bitten arm worriedly at these words. _"... and then you become one of them."_

Alice is also worried, remembering how Rain had been bitten first she looks to her face to see how she is taking the news. She is nearly thrown to see a slight smile! Rain sees her looking and winks at her cheekily while patting the hand on her arm comfortingly.

"_A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled. May I ask why?"_

"A little insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help at any time we flip the switch. Understand?" Rain gives Alice an amused look as she sees the blonde glaring at the nearby camera, but follows along without a word as they are directed to a maintenance hatch nearby. It isn't until the hatch is open and she can see down into it that another thing is said.

"Ugh. I hate sewers!"

**Dreaming of Death**

**AN:**_ Alright, now I can answer the most important question. Why is Rain so OOC? Well let me ask you this, If you had a nightmare that ended with everyone dieing including yourself, and then woke to have it repeat itself the next day in reality wouldn't you snap a little too? Really Rain is just having a little bit of a psychotic Episode and will eventually snap out of it once she realizes certain things. Well actually I'm not sure when it'll happen just yet, but probably before the second movie story line ends. In any case, I may have another chapter for you relatively soon so keep an eye out for it in the next month or so._


	4. Kiss me Before I die

**RE: Dreaming of Death**

**By KttyKiwi**

**Rain Survives her time in the HIVE.**

**Rating: M **(for) **Blood, Gore, lesbians and Zombies.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_Umbrella Special Ops Soldier Rain Ocampo has a terrifying dream the night before her most important mission ever. Will Déjà vu be the thing that saves her life?_

**Pairings: **_Alice/Rain_

**Authors Notes: **_Here we go! This is the last Chapter of story from the first Movie, meaning that this installment is now complete! YAY! I will start working on the sequel (Apocalypse story line) sometime soon hopefully. Until then though Enjoy!_

**03 If it isn't a sewer then why does it smell like one?**

**Dreaming of Death – Utility Tunnels are Dangerous**

The maintenance tunnels are wet and dark as water drips steadily from some leaky pipes. The group comes around a corner, weapons drawn. Rain is on point, crouching low to avoid a head on collision as she rounds the corner. Alice covers her and they move out followed by Kaplan, Spence, Matt, and One. Rain has given One her extra magazine of ammo for the Mp5k, and Alice had followed suite with one of the extra pistol magazines given to Kaplan. Even with the extra ammo they would quickly be out if they weren't careful, especially as between them all they only had 122 shots with at least twice as many infected after their flesh.

The silence is broken rudely by Spence. "What the hell is this place?"

Though knowing they should all be absolutely silent, Kaplan can't help but answer anyways in his fear. "The utility tunnels. They run underneath the Hive for water, gas and power lines."

"Yeah well I still say this place is a sewer." Rain is not happy to be in this place, and quite frankly is happy to let everyone else know of her displeasure. Kaplan argues against that designation since sewers tended to be used for moving human waste and those pipes were elsewhere. "Well if it isn't a sewer then why does it have to smell like one?"

The answer to that question slams home and they all go on guard a bit more. Alert they proceed with more caution than before turning corner after corner. After a few minutes though Spence speaks out again.

"We've been in here before."

"Keep moving."

"We're going around in circles."

"This is the route the computer gave us." Spence hits the map from Kaplan's hands at those words, and nearly growls his question.

"Why are you listening to her?"

Rain; who has been waiting for a moment like this pushes the volatile man up against some nearby grating with a command of 'Enough!' "We have no choice but to keep moving, because those things are right behind us. You got that?" She shoves him into the grating a little harder before letting go and turning to walk away.

She suddenly turns back as she hears Spence yell out when arms reach through the grate and grab him. He struggles to free himself and manages with the help of Rain and One. Alice begins to move off with a call to keep moving, but stops short as she nearly runs into another group of the corpses.

Instinctively the blonde punches it in the face knocking it to the floor before breaking its neck with a well placed kick. Rain who had heard the blonde yell risked a quick glance even as she began firing shots into the growing horde. Sadly all the jostling meant she was missing more often than she wanted to, but not nearly as often as the other commandos seemed to be doing.

_We'll be out of ammo before they all fall. We have to escape!_

"Up on the pipes. Up on the Pipes! Quickly everyone, up on the pipes. Let's go!" Alice's voice rings out clearly and they rush to obey. One and Kaplan keep the mesh grating between them and the horde, while Matt and Spence work on finding a way up on to the pipes. Rain and Alice continue to take down the monsters one by one but they are quickly getting low on ammo.

Finally Spence is up on the pipes and he quickly reaches down for Matt, who calls for Alice to get up on the pipes before him. "There's too many of them! Let's go!" She fires the last two rounds in her gun and turns to comply, switching out the magazine as she goes.

Once up she and Spence pull up Matt who now calls for Kaplan. He hesitates but Rain and One send him up, saying they had it. Kaplan quickly begins to climb only to have a bite taken from his leg by a female corpse. One drops the grating and instead takes aim freeing Kaplan to continue climbing. He turns back to help Rain up next and finds himself on the ground, one of the corpses had him!

A shot is fired and Rain is there protecting him. Quickly he is up but not without seeing that she had taken a bite to the neck protecting him like that. "Ocampo! Get your ass up on those pipes soldier!" She rushes to obey and makes it up quickly. It was his turn now, but as he reached for the others arms a corpse tackled him to the ground once more. In seconds they were all over him, rending and tearing. He knew this was the end for him, had known he was never going to survive this mission since the first person on his team died.

"GO! GO!" The only thing he could do was make them leave him behind and before the disbelieving eyes of his comrades, One did the only thing he could.

_***BANG***_

Alice buried her head into the neck of the Latina whom she had just pulled into place, the image of One blowing his own brains out the only thing she could see at the moment. Rain who was devastated at the turn of events merely stared out below at the body of her commanding officer. Absently she tightened her own arms around the blonde in a gesture of comfort, and turns her eyes onto the rest of her companions slowly.

Besides herself and the blonde, only Kaplan, Matt, and Spence remained. Spence sat staring wide eyed at the horde below them, ready to beat them back with his bare hands if necessary. Matt, she noticed was quietly sitting nearby, watching the others as well. When their eyes met he gave a solemn nod and she returned it in kind. It was Kaplan she was most worried about though, he was sitting there staring at his newly acquired bite marks in despair.

_Speaking of which... _"OW! God Damn Mother Fucker Bit Me! On the neck!" Now angry instead of sad, Rain stared out over the pit of corpses and flicked them all off. "Fuck you! If I ever see the bitch that bit me again I will smash your skull in with a rock!"

She could feel Alice smiling into her neck at her outburst, and looking over saw that Matt too was smiling at her. Risking a quick glance at Kaplan made her frown a little, he still looked super depressed.

"She was right."

Alice lifts her head from Rain's neck to look at the tech.

"We're all going to die down here."

Alice, wide eyed at the enormity of everything happening replies firmly. "No. We're getting out. All of us."

Rain doesn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

**Dreaming of Death—Pipe Escape**

After taking a few more moments to regroup, and in Rain's case taunt the corpses, they move on now atop the large pipes lining the utility corridors. Matt leads the party, leaning away from the grabby hands of the taller corpses that follow along with them as they move. Spence follows directly behind him, while Rain, Alice, and Kaplan bring up the rear. Alice watches the undead warily while Kaplan concentrates on moving while injured, and Rain simply starts humming a song she once heard that reminded her of Alice.

_You know... I've been thinking about her an awful lot for only having known her a little over two hours total. Guess I like her or something. Doesn't hurt she's pretty hot even in a life or death situation. _ She takes a moment to look behind her and catches the blonde checking out her rear. _Seems like I got a chance too. Now I just have to survive to the end of this._

As she comes to this decision the group comes upon a room where they can now walk across the pipes instead of being forced to crawl. Carefully they move across, Matt breaking down some grating on the other side that would otherwise impede their progress. Spence easily makes it to the other side and continues through the new opening a bit to make room for Rain. Jauntily she walks across the piping, careful not to slip and fall and turns slightly to make sure the others are still moving.

Alice makes it up near her and turns to make sure Kaplan is doing well, as Rain turns back to enter the new area she hears the cable holding the pipes shift dangerously. "Shit!" She lunges and makes it to safety just as the pipe falls, the end supporting Kaplan hitting the ground dangerously throwing him to the horde, and knocking Alice off balance. Quickly Rain and Matt reach for the blonde and drag her to safety, even as Kaplan wrestles with members of the undead.

In the time it takes to pull Alice to safety Kaplan is bitten twice more. He is nearly bitten a third time before Rain can start taking out the horde. She takes out five before Kaplan manages to drag himself onto another nearby pipe, high enough that they must climb to reach him. He checks his revolver, having emptied his other gun in the last attack, and finds one bullet remaining. "That's lucky."

Rain who had been counting shots clicks empty at 12. She was out of ammo. "Damn it! I'm out." Frustrated she throws the gun at a nearby corpse, momentarily knocking it to the ground.

"I want you to go."

"No. We're not leaving you, Kaplan."

"Yes, you are."

"Like hell!"

Rain and Alice argue against him, but can do nothing to change his mind. "You can't kill all of them. And I'm not going anywhere. I want you to go. Now!" Kaplan keeps his eyes on the struggling zombie that climbs ever closer to him, while Rain takes a moment to mourn her team. Matt and Spence both realize that what he says is true and move to comply. "Please. Just do it! Just do it now! Please."

Alice is the last to remain and he screams for her to GO! She looks away and hesitates before leaving with one last look back at the brave man.

At this point the one zombie is now high enough on the pipe to bite his legs. Kaplan cocks his gun and takes a moment to breathe deeply before placing the barrel in his mouth. He cocks it back, ready to fire only to shoot the zombie at the last moment. Kaplan, angry at himself and his situation, throws his now useless gun into the horde.

"You're gonna have to work for your meal!"

Looking around he spots that the pipe he is on leads out in another direction, and steadily he begins to pull himself along, followed by the slow horde behind him.

**Dreaming of Death—there's a Cure!**

After having to leave another person behind, the now quartet moved with quiet purpose. Coming to a grating leading into the floor above, Alice moves first clearing the floor visually before motioning Spence to help her push the grating up completely. They crawl out making room for Matt to help Rain up as well. The commando, normally completely independent is starting to feel off enough that it had hindered her dexterity.

"Come on, up we go."

"I'm fine, just a little..." She cuts off to lean over and throw up a bit, her stomach rebelling against the nausea that had started building after she had been bitten that second time. "...nauseous. I can still keep moving no problems."

"Great, but just the same I have your six."

Rain smiles a bit at the terminology, and trudges on after Alice who was now in the lead with the only remaining weapon. She smirks at Matt as he and Spence catch up even with her. "When I get out of here I think I'm gonna get laid."

When all she receives is a small laugh from Matt she turns back to see Alice just standing and staring into a nearby room. The blonde looks transfixed and carefully Rain walks to her side, not willing to disturb the woman as she began to remember something. Just as she got close enough to touch the blonde turns around with a mumble.

"What?"

"There's a cure. Rain, there's a cure! You're going to be okay!" The blonde turns to enter the room, unconsciously reaching out to drag the Latina behind her. Rain gives a goofy grin at the hand holding behavior but curbs it as she looks back to the others.

"You heard the lady. This way."

Alice dragged Rain inside the room telling her about how this was where the T-virus and subsequently the anti-virus were kept. Matt having been closest to the women manages to overhear them speaking. "How do you know all this?"

Opening her mouth to speak the truth, Alice hesitates as she sees Spence peering into the doorway. Remembering the hushed warning from Rain as they sat in the aftermath of One's Death she quickly changes what she was going to say. "I don't remember everything, but I remember contacting Lisa to talk sometimes."

Both Rain and Matt understand what she was saying, though Spence gave her a strange look. Matt looks angry but quickly drops it as he takes some time to think and simply nods at her. She nods back before slogging down into the calf high water and to the storage room door. Rain, whom was dizzy again moved to sit on the steps while Matt moved to allow Spence into the room.

Alice managed to get the door open with little fanfare once she had placed her pistol on a nearby dry surface. Quickly she continued in to the storage area only to be greeted with nothing. "I don't understand!" Angrily she bashes her hands against the empty shelf and stalks back out into the main area of the lab. "It's gone."

"It's gone. It's not there." Alice watches as Rain seems to crumple a bit, the somewhat cheerful facade shattering at the news. Upset Alice wades over to comfort the distraught soldier, murmuring gentle words as she stroked the other woman's hair gently.

No one notices the look on Spence's face as he stares at a point of what should have been lab floor.

**Dreaming of Death—the Saboteur meets a very bad girl**

Alice calls for Spence again and Rain can't help but be pissed that this was what she forgot. _That's right, this douche is the reason everyone is dead!_ She watches sickly as they both lunge for the gun, knowing that Alice would not win.

Gun aimed at the blonde's forehead he tuts and allows her to stand beside Rain once more. He points at Matt warningly before focusing once again on Alice. "We can still make it out of here. Come with me. We can have everything we've ever wanted. Money's out there, waiting. You wouldn't believe how much."

Alice, thoroughly unimpressed faces him and scoffs. "Is that how you thought all my dreams were gonna come true?"

Matt takes this moment to try and jump over the railing at Spence, forced to stop as the gun is aimed only inches from his forehead. Alice is pulled down by Rain enough that the Latina can whisper in her ear to 'just watch and wait.'

"Please. I wouldn't want to shoot you. Might need the bullets." He presses the gun harder against Matt's forehead. "Back off." Matt, who knows better than to argue with a gun to your head does as told.

Rain starts zoning out as Alice stalls for time, waiting patiently for her turn in the conversation.

"Nothing ever changes."

_Here I go. _"Hey butt licker, where's the anti-virus?" _Butt licker? What am I, five? _

Spence weirdly enough smiles genuinely at the insult before speaking almost candidly. "On the train. Right where you found me. You couldn't have been standing more than... three feet from it." He doesn't notice as a figure begins to rise from the water behind him, however the others do and they watch on impassively as it continues.

"I so nearly made it out. Didn't realize that bitch of a computer had defense systems outside of the Hive. In or out?" As Spence finishes asking the question, the corpse behind him comes to a full stand at last.

"I don't know what we had, but it's over." As Alice speaks the female corpse rears back and lunges, sinking her teeth into the neck of Spence from behind. He screams in anger and pain, firing a round into the corpses belly forcing it to release him before turning and firing twice more putting it down. Matt lunges forward onto Spence but is beaten away and Alice does not make it close enough to do anything before Spence has trained the gun on her once more.

"Back... the fuck off."

They circle the room, Alice following the man at a matching pace, always with the gun no farther than a foot from her forehead, until they reach the rooms exit. Alice continues to stare with hate at the man even as he begins to back from the room.

"I'm missing you already." As the words leave his mouth he exits the room and swiftly shuts the door. A muffled bang and a spark signal the worst. It's obvious they are trapped but Rain can't help commenting on the situation.

"You have bad taste in men; you should probably start dating women."

Matt can't help but choke a bit on the blatant flirting, and turns his efforts to getting the door open. "Shit! He shot the locking mechanism out!"

Though blushing at the flirting Alice does not hesitate to tear that jerks jacket from her shoulders and hurl it into the dirty water below.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch is going to get away with this!" Matt punches the door in anger, and like magic the screen near him lights up and lets forth the words of the Red Queen.

"_I don't think so. I've been a bad, bad girl."_

The three survivors turn to watch the images playing out on the screen, watching as the man who started this event entered the loading bay. They continue to watch as he prepares a vial of anti-virus, and still as a horrendous monster comes from above to bring death. The screen goes blank after a close up of the monsters face. Matt is the first to speak.

"What the FUCK is that?"

"_One of the Hive's early experiments, produced by injecting the T-Virus directly into living tissue. The results were... unstable. Now that it has fed on fresh DNA, it will mutate ... becoming a stronger, faster hunter."_

_Crap on a cracker! I don't remember THAT!_

"If you knew it was loose, why didn't you warn us?" Alice answers Matt's question before the AI.

"Because she was saving it... for us. Isn't that right?"

"_I didn't think any of you would make it this far. Not without infection."_

"Why didn't you tell us about the anti-virus?"

"_This long after the infection... there's no guarantee it would work."_

"But there's a chance, right?" Rain is surprised to hear Alice ask the question for her.

"_I don't deal in chance."_

**Dreaming of Death- Kiss me before I die**

"Fuck it." Rain drops the axe from her grip as she spots evidence of failed previous attempts to break the window. She falls back into a chair and checks the time, less than twenty minutes remain before they are trapped here to die. "No pressure guys."

"_You require the four-digit access code. I can give you the code, but first you must do something for me."_

" What do you want?"

"_One of your group is infected. I require her life for the code."_

" The antivirus is right there on the platform! It's right there!"

" _I'm sorry. It's a risk I cannot take."_

Matt and Rain watch as Alice argues with the homicidal AI, neither of them saying a word until the AI begins to goad the blonde into killing the sickly commando.

"Shut the fuck up! I am not dying here when the anti-virus is only feet away! Now open the door so we can get the hell out of here!" Rain is on her feet, brandishing the large axe at the nearby wall screen violently. They are all startled by the sound of something large pounding on the glass walls behind them. Turning to look they are greeted by the sight of a monster only vaguely similar to the one that ate Spence.

"_The glass is reinforced... but it won't hold forever." _The beast continues to pound on the glass with its shoulder as they group up by the door. Through it all the AI continues to drone encouragement to kill the infected woman. It comes to a head as the glass begins to crack, Alice screaming loudly at the Red Queen to shut up as she grabs the axe from Rain and destroys the nearby monitor with a mighty blow.

They all freeze as the lights go out only seconds later, and carefully look first to the window where it seems the bio-weapon had disappeared, then back to the door which had begun to open. Preparing for the worst they are surprised to see that it is Kaplan.

"The bitch wouldn't open the door, so I had to fry her." Those words precede the monster renewing his efforts to break through the reinforced glass. Growling it sets up for its final lunge and Alice screams at them to move. The beast breaks through the glass just as Kaplan begins to close the door. He manages to turn the handle in the locked position just as the beast hits the door with its massive claws, causing the commando to let out a little yelp.

"What the fuck was that?" He only barely hears Alice yelling that it is a long story as they race for the exit. Quickly enough they make it to the train platform, Alice still leading with axe in hand. Rain and Matt come up from behind helping Kaplan to hobble along quicker as they head onto the train, leaving Alice to grab the anti-virus.

Alice comes upon the dead body of Spence Parks, staring a moment at the man who had made this mess before reaching over and closing the case containing the virus while keeping an eye on him just in case. Just as the four balance locks finish clicking into place the body reanimates with a screeching groan. It reaches for Alice awkwardly and begins to pull itself after her.

She watches as the dead man groans and moves, staring into the corpses now blue eyes as it tries to grab her ankle. The boots she wears offer more than enough protection from the grasp and all she feels is a bit of pressure. She stares off into the distance a little before rearing back and raising the axe for a mighty swing.

"I'm missing you already."

The axe comes down and the body stops moving, Alice continues to stare off into the distance trying to cope with what has just happened even as she hears Kaplan yelling that they were moving. Quickly she drops her once wedding ring next to the corpse and hops onto the slow moving train while grabbing the virus and pistol.

Once inside and with the train now moving at speed, Alice prepares some anti-virus for the infected members. She hands Matt a full syringe for Kaplan before sitting down to inject Rain. "I remember this part well." Alice looks at Rain with confusion. "I mean in my dream, nightmare, whatever. You and I were right here, just like this, in this same moment, except that I was dying. We didn't make it in time and you had to put me down like an animal when I came back."

Alice reaches her hand out to comfort Rain and watches as the Latina leans into her touch. "You said you could kiss me you know."

"In your dream?"

"Yeah. I didn't know your name or anything, but I trusted you beyond belief and when you said it so offhandedly, I kind of wanted it to happen." Rain stares into Alice's eyes, aware that they are not alone but not giving a damn. "Would you kiss me before I die?"

Alice gawks at her a bit before leaning in closer to the Latina with a small smile on her face. "I think I can do that."

Before they can kiss, claws tear through the thin metal wall of the train and cut open a gash on Matt's arm. Alice and Rain dodge away from the claws while Matt takes the time to inspect his injury. Kaplan yells from up front, wanting answers.

"Get us the fuck out of here!" Matt screams as the claws continue shredding into the walls over and over. Alice tries to get a bead on the monster but is unable, while Rain simply tries her best to stay out of the way.

"Any faster we're gonna come off the rails." Kaplan screams back to the others only to be surprised a moment later as the door he stands beside is ripped from the train and the monster stares at him from the opening. Kaplan turns to flee but is caught and dragged from the train by his shoulder. Matt sees the man thrown from the train and quickly closes the door separating the car from the controls.

Noticing the back door of the car slightly ajar he races to close it before the monster can enter the car that way, managing to lock it just before it is hit with massive force. The door itself doesn't hold for long though and soon enough it is busted in, knocking Matt to the floor as he is hit by the flying metal.

It jumps inside and roars as it focuses on the man first, only to be distracted by a gunshot to the face. Alice fires twice more into its skull, angering the beast into attacking her with its tongue. She falls to her knees and behind her Matt races to grab a group of hanging pipes, aiming to hit the beast with them he takes a running start. Alice seeing this ducks low and finds herself released as the monster goes flying.

It aims again at Alice, missing her face just barely and tries once more only to have the resourceful woman grab one of the smaller pipes and beat its tongue to the floor with one hand, before grabbing another to pierce through its tongue and the grating of the train floor. She screams for someone to 'open the doors!'

Matt grabs the dropped pistol and stands to comply, only to find Rain already there reaching for the button. With a smack she hits it, releasing the maintenance doors and dropping the beast onto the bare tracks. It bursts into flame from the intense amount of energy and heat, consuming it whole in seconds. Its body continues to burn even after Rain had closed the doors once more.

Giddy to be alive, Alice stumbles over to the Latina and kisses her gently on the mouth. "We made it." Rain smiles at the blonde gently.

"Yeah."

**Dreaming of Death—Out of the frying Pan**

Finally they came out into the mansion proper, the solid blast doors of the Hive locked behind them. They walk into an entrance to the main hall, and take a moment to catch their breath. Alice and Rain sit together on the floor, while Matt stands close by. A moment of silence passes before it is broken by a grunt of pain.

"Matt?"

He tries to speak but instead grunts and grabs his arm as he falls to the floor in agony. Alice quickly realizes that he is infected and begins to pull out the anti-virus. "You're going to be okay. We aren't losing you too."

As she goes to place the needle in his arm, the doors to the main hall open spilling out a sterile white light and white covered figures. The people in hazmat suits surround the prone Matt as he asks for help and begin to lift him from the floor. Alice and Rain stand to fight the men away.

"Hey! Back off!"

"What are you doing?"

They fight and scream, reaching for Matt desperately but fatigue and pain hinder them as the men in white suits overpowered them. They can hear a man say something about the Nemesis Program before they realize they have been drugged. Rain fights to stay awake long after Alice has succumbed, fearing the words that seep into her hearing.

"I want them both quarantined, close observation and a full series of blood tests each. That one has been bitten multiple times. Take them to the Raccoon City facility then assemble the team. We're reopening the Hive, I want to know what happened down there."

_At least I got my kiss._

**Dreaming of Death**

THE END

Well of the first Arc anyways. This particular story is done but the sequel will be up eventually and will continue with the Alice/Rain moments that only just got started here. Until then!


End file.
